


The Vecchios

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Child!OC - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renfield/Frannie and their daughter Renfield Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vecchios

**Author's Note:**

> After Renfield and Frannie get married he takes her last name


End file.
